Prom King
by bobkitty1123
Summary: Prom is coming soon. Logan and Kendall find dates but will it be with the people that they really want to go with? Kendall & Logan.


**A/N -** Be thinking about my prom. So excited. (Damn...I'm turning into a girl. XD) This is what happened. . Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own. D:

* * *

><p>Prom was the biggest event at the Palmwoods since the annual Spring Fling. It was when all the girls would go out to by slinky, prom dresses, and boys would finally ask their girlfriends to go with them, or in some cases, their best friends.<p>

At least that's what Kendall did.

Ever since Jo Taylor showed up at the Palmwoods in a flurry of chaos and hockey equipment, Kendall had been itching to ask her out on a date. Prom seemed a bit serious for a first date, but Kendall decided that it didn't matter. He would take her to the prom.

He caught up with her at the pool, as she dragged herself out of the water. Her hair was plastered to her head and shoulders, her face beaming with a smile as she looked up at Kendall.

"Hey." She said, as Kendall passed her a soft, fluffy towel.

"Uh… Hey, Jo?" I paused. She looked back at me. "Would you like to grab some lunch with me?"

Pulling on her extra large shirt, she smoothed it down and beamed at me. "Trying to ask something, Kendall?"

"Well, two things actually." I told her. The suspense was all part of the plan. And it was a good plan too. "But the second will have to wait until lunch."

"Keeping me in suspense." She glanced at the time. "I'm onto you, Kendall. See you at twelve sharp in the lobby. And change your shirt."

With that, Jo turned and strutted away. Kendall didn't think she intended to have the sway to her steps, but it was there. He smiled, but realization fell onto his face like a curtain. "Wait…what's wrong with my shirt?"

"Ask me tonight along with your other question."

* * *

><p>"Which shirt do you think, Logan?" Kendall asked, holding up the shirt in front of him. It was blue and white check, like a picnic blanket. He switched it out with a red and black one that was striped rather than check.<p>

"The red one." He said, hardly looking up from his book. "Why do you have to change your shirt anyway? What's wrong with the one you're wearing?"

"Jo said I should chance my shirt." Kendall responded, putting down both shirts and getting ready to take off the shirt he was currently wearing. Logan looked up from his book, but kept his head inclined. It was as if he wanted to watch Kendall without the blonde noticing. It would have been a ludicrous notion, if that weren't exactly what the brunette was doing.

Logan kept his eyes on Kendall's torso as he pulled off his shirt. His eyes ran over the toned muscles as Kendall stretched his arms above his head. He dropped the band t-shirt on the bed and pulled on the button-up. Logan watched Kendall's nimble fingers as he buttoned up the shirt. Then his chest was hidden from view, Logan frowned, and returned his gaze to the writing on the page. He had read the page six times since Kendall walked in. A seventh wouldn't hurt.

"Why should you care what she thinks?"

"Why do you care what Camille thinks?" He shot back.

"I don't care." Logan told him. Kendall gave the brunette a knowing look. He didn't believe Logan. Too bad that Logan was, in fact, telling the truth.

"If you must know, I am going to ask Jo to prom with me." Kendall said, sitting on the bed next to Logan. He placed a hand on Logan's knee. Logan shifted uncomfortably, and Kendall felt a pang of sadness. It was probably nothing, he reasoned, but the look on Logan's face, for a split second, was hurt and betrayed. Maybe it was because Kendall never explicitly told the guys that he liked Jo. He thought it was obvious. Maybe Kendall wasn't as open about his feelings as he thought.

"Good for you two." Logan bit.

"Thanks. You going to ask Camille?" Kendall asked, scooting closer to Logan. Now their knees touched. Kendall liked the contact with his best friend. It made him feel safe, grounded.

"Um…sure." Logan said uncertainly, but Kendall didn't notice.

The blonde had seen the clock.

"Oops, I got to meet Jo for lunch in ten minutes." He stood quickly, heading for the door. He paused mid-step and turned back to Logan. Bending down he planted a small—mind you, platonic—kiss on his best friend's cheek.

Logan was stunned as Kendall smiled and left the room. He had acted like nothing happened, but outside the room, he wondered what possessed him to do that. When the boys were younger, they'd share goodbye kisses just like that, but always on the forehead. Cheek was deemed too intimate. Kendall shook his head, grabbed his wallet off the table, and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"And you decided on that shirt?" Jo asked incredulously, her tone playful.<p>

"What's wrong with it?"

"Oh…nothing." She said, turning from him to tell the waitress that they needed a table for two. She asked for a seat on the patio—it was a nice day.

"You said I could ask that later. Now _is_ later." Kendall protested as they were seated. He held up his menu but didn't look at it as he watched Jo.

"I said you could ask. I never said that I would answer." She said with a wink. Kendall felt his heart flutter. Yet, it reminded him more of a dying butterfly rather than an ecstatic one. He brushed it off as nothing and ordered a burger. Jo ordered the same.

"So…your question?" Jo said eventually.

"Yeah, yeah. Jo, will you…tell me what was wrong with my shirt?" Kendall asked, smirking. Jo smiled too. Both sobered up quite quickly. "Now, my real question is…will you, a fine lady such as yourself, wish to accompany me, Kendall Knight, to prom?"

"Of course." Jo gushed, smiling from ear to ear.

Of all the BTR boys, she preferred Kendall to the rest. If he hadn't asked her, she would have done it herself. She let him have his little "victory dance" though. It was cute.

"So…what color is your dress?"

* * *

><p>"Her dress is blue." Kendall said in passing as he crossed the room to get his tuxedo out of the closet. It was all black but the bowtie was made of the same color fabric as Jo's dress. That way they would somewhat match. He pulled the outfit off the hanger and held it up for Logan.<p>

"You going to model that for me too?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows and fiddling with his own bowtie. It was simple black, like Camille's dress.

"I wasn't modeling that shirt!" Kendall said defensively. Jo had bought him a shirt, and he had strutted around all day in it. Despite it coming from Jo, Logan liked it. It hugged Kendall's muscles in all the right ways. "And you know you liked it."

It was a joke but Logan's ears turned red.

"Help me with my bowtie?" Logan asked, turning to Kendall. Two limp strings dangled around his neck, a failed attempt at decent-looking attire.

Kendall crossed the room. He stood so close to Logan that the smaller boy could smell the mint gum on Kendall's breath; he could feel Kendall's breath. Their shoes nearly touched as Kendall bowed his head and worked at the bowtie. He was strangely good at tying bowties. Logan figured it was something about guitarists. Logan wondered what else those fingers could be good for. He beheaded the thought and smiled at Kendall.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, buddy." Kendall said, but he didn't step back. He stood there awkwardly a moment before slowly stepping back. For a moment there, Logan thought Kendall was going to kiss him, if only it were on the cheek again. Yet, nothing of the sort happened. Straight guys didn't kiss…at all. The cheek kiss was an anomaly all its own, and both shoved it out of their memories like a bad taste on the tongue.

"You look great." Logan breathed after Kendall wrestled his way into the tux. While his hair was messed up for pulling the button-up over his head, it looked amazing on the blonde. Logan looked away bashfully before saying, "Well, we better go meet our dates."

"Wait until they get a load of us."

* * *

><p>The prom was like any other. You'd think a prom held in LA for a bunch of actors, singers and artists would be fantastic, but it was really like any high school prom. There were balloons everywhere in gold and silver, tables with white clothes and silver place settings, and a large section of the building dedicated to a dance floor. A man dressed in a tuxedo and sporting dreads was remixing some rather familiar songs.<p>

"Wow, it looks so nice." Camille said, snuggling further against Logan's arm.

"Yeah…amazing." Logan said, but he was gazing at Kendall. He knew how clichéd that was, but he could care less. If he hadn't ever seen that stupid romance movie—which he loved, by the way—with Camille, he wouldn't even know that it was a cliché. Stupid media.

"Kendall, want to dance?" Kendall nodded and the two disappeared into the crowd.

Camille asked the same of Logan, but the brunette was watching Kendall dancing close with Jo only a few dozen feet away. She saw the look on his face.

"You didn't want to come with me, did you?" She asked, and Logan snapped out of it.

"What? Of course I did," Logan said but unconvincingly.

"Which one are you in love with?" She asked, nodding towards Jo and Kendall.

"What makes you think it is one of them?" Logan harrumphed, but quickly rescinded. Camille was too smart to pull a fast one over.

"You're staring daggers at someone." She said silkily, and Logan was struck how great of a girl she was and could be if he weren't crushing on his best friend…his best guy friend. "Now is it Jo? …Or Kendall?"

"Jo." Logan said, but too quickly.

"Why don't you tell _him_?" Camille asked.

"It's…complicated."

"All relationships are." She told him with a sigh. "Now since you brought me, you have an obligation to dance with me at least once. I redeeming that coupon now."

So the two, holding hands, moved out onto the dance floor alongside Jo and Kendall.

They danced like that for several minutes until Camille let go of Logan and slipped up to the other couple. She looked at Kendall with big eyes. "Can I cut in a minute? I want to talk to Jo."

Kendall hesitated, but only out of surprise. "Sure, but what am I supposed to do?"

"Dance with Logan." Camille said harshly, shoving the two boys together.

Logan blushed cherry red with Kendall pressed all up against him. They stayed like that a moment before they moved a respectable distance away and took each other's hands. At first they wanted to break apart, but neither wanted to hurt the other. Kendall thought Logan might be offended if he didn't dance with the brunette, and Logan was sure that if Kendall tried to leave, Camille would hurt him. So they dance…awkwardly.

"How's the prom?" Logan asked. Conversation made it worse.

"Good." Kendall said absently. He was staring down at their feet. "How are you such a good dancer? We both take the same dance classes."

"That's dancing for our live shows, Kendall. I took ballroom dancing a few years back." Logan paused. "Remember when I was in the chess club?"

"You were really dancing?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded—at least his designated crush wasn't an idiot. "Kind of like how I was figure skating. We both have deep dark secrets."

"But you aired yours."

"And you just didn't?" Kendall asked, feeling confused.

"Not all." With that Logan let go of Kendall and cut back in with Camille.

Kendall looked at Logan, wondered what he meant. He tried to focus back on Jo but she wasn't interesting enough. That sounded harsh but he was more interested in his best friend at the moment than his own date. She didn't even dance that well. His hands felt cold.

_Damn it_.

* * *

><p>James needing to be in the spotlight, took a role as the announcer. When it came time for Prom King and Queen, he left his date—one of the Jennifers—and hopped on stage. "Good evening!"<p>

"Good evening!" The room echoed back and James smiled.

"Now I am going to announce the King and Queen of this prom." He picked an envelope out of his pocket and carefully tried to break the seal. After a minute he tore it nearly in half but managed to extract the paper whole. Everyone was laughing by this point, even James. He unfolded the stationary and his eyes went wide. Then a malicious smile broke out on his face. "Seems that this year, there will be no queen." There were boos from the audience. "Instead, it seems, we have two kings."

The room fell silent. Everyone looked around in confusion. James seemed to be pausing for dramatic effect. It was the perfect moment.

"And our first King is Logan Mitchell!"

Logan, prodded by Camille, took the stage and stood to James' left. He was utterly confused. He didn't even run.

"And our second King is…Kendall Knight!"

The room went silent again. Everyone thought he was joking when he said there was no queen, but he wasn't lying. Jo looked to where Kendall had been sitting, but he was gone. She hadn't even seen him leave, and he wasn't on stage accepting the crown.

Camille had seen the horrified and confused look on Kendall's face when his name was called. It was delight that was quickly trampled by terror. Maybe Logan's crush wasn't as one-sided as she thought, but Jo's one-sided romance with Kendall was taking a turn for the worse since he left without her.

"I can't believe this," Jo sniffled after Logan took his crown and retreated back to the table. He was now patting Jo's back and feeling helpless. Not only did Kendall take off rather than accept an adjacent crown to his own, he also hurt Jo. While he didn't like that Jo was taking his man, he didn't hate her. She didn't deserve this. "This was supposed to be a great, magical night."

"I know, sweetie." Camille said. "But Logan will go find Kendall while you find a nice guy to dance with...right, Logie?"

Logan might have said no if she hadn't used his nickname. He scowled, nodded, and left.

Finding Kendall would be no easy task.

* * *

><p>Finding Kendall proved to be easy.<p>

If Jo had bothered to go after her date, she would have found his standing just outside the door. He was looking at his hands, looking lonely and confused. Logan wanted to saunter up the blonde, snuggle into his side, and offer some company like he usually would, but instead he walked in front of his friend and smiled—strictly clinical.

"Hey. What happened? Jo's a mess in there."

"Nothing." Kendall snapped.

"That didn't seem like nothing." Logan said, crossing his arms.

"Okay…I didn't want to be Prom King... or one of two kings." Kendall snapped. Logan flinched. There went any hope of Kendall liking him back.

"Kendall, are you upset by the fact that there were two kings?" Logan asked. He wasn't sure that he wanted the answer.

"Well, kind of. We're not gay, Logan. I don't like the implications. It's not funny, and they are cruel for doing that to us." Kendall complained. Logan vowed to give him brownie points later for using 'implications' right.

"So what if we aren't? Being gay isn't a bad thing. I don't mind being called gay because it's not a negative term." Logan said in a rush. He felt as if he was saying everything he wanted to say but not in the way he wanted to say it. He bit his lip. "And you're only speaking for yourself there."

"You're saying that you aren't angry?" Kendall asked. He seemed off-put by his own question. He said it as if Logan should be just as angry, if not more. Logan frowned, but decided to say something. It bothered him more that Kendall was mad about being called gay, than it being implied that he was gay.

"No...gay." He whispered.

"What?" Kendall asked in shock and confusion.

"I'm not angry, is what I said at first. What I said after that was that I'm gay." He explained.

Kendall said nothing, did nothing. He just looked at his friend. Logan wondered if maybe he broke the blonde, but he finally moved. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd accept me." Kendall looked offended.

"You'll always be my best friend…no matter what."

"Even if I liked you?" Logan asked, his entire face burning red. If Kendall didn't know before about Logan's crush, he did now. He was on a roll. It wasn't a good one exactly and it was snowballing into something he hadn't intended, but he had to come out eventually. Seeing Kendall with Jo, kissing Jo, hugging Jo… It made him hurt inside.

Kendall looked at his friend, his face unreadable. Then he leaned forward, tentatively. Logan wasn't sure what was happening, but he let it happen.

Kendall's mouth was on his, hot and heavy. At first Kendall intended it as a peck but he wanted more almost instantly. He pushed off the wall, never taking his mouth from Logan's and shoved him against the bricked.

Logan was jarred and confused. He opened his eyes to see Kendall glaring at him.

"You should have…told me…sooner." Kendall said in baritone as he started pressing wet, sloppy kisses to Logan's neck. He would have kissed his best friend's shoulder and chest if only the constricting garment was gone.

Logan pressed a hand against Kendall, making him stop.

"Does this mean you like me?"

Kendall paused. "Yes, Logan. I mean, I like Jo… a lot, but these past few days, you're the one that has been on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking of you. And just so you know, I'm a better dancer than that Logan. I was just so nervous to be dancing with you…"

Logan was kissing Kendall again. Then they seperated again.

"Wait…then why did you not take the crown and become Prom King? And what was with the anger at it all?."

"I thought it was a cruel joke. James and Carlos would pull that prank. I was upset that they were toying with our feelings like that. Though, now I realize that even if it was all an elaborate joke that they didn't even know our true feelings for one another."

"You're an idiot." Logan said with a smirk.

"I'm your idiot." Kendall said. He paused, cocked his head, and listened to the music pouring from inside the building. "And I think you own me a dance."

"Just try not to have two left feet."

"No promises."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **So what happened to Jo? SHE DIED! XD Jk. She just went off with some other guy. It wasn't love at first sight or all that crap, but he was nice guy who offered to dance with Jo. I imagine that his name is Kyle (what is with this girl and guys whose names start with 'k'?)

And might I point out something I've noticed in a lot of stories, is that authors seem to take a lot of liberty with Jo's character. I have to admit, I do it too but not as much. She is a hard character to pin down, but why hate on her so much? I've read so many fics where she has been turned into this sardonic bitch. She was a pretty easy going character overall when it came to her relationships despite being very vested in her carreer. Why do these authors write her into a terrible character? Is it because they feel threatened? Because, no offense, that's stupid. I mean, it's your fic...you choose what happens. You don't to make Jo nasty or kill her off to make your story. If you hate her so much, leave her out. Stop giving her publicity. Yeesh.

Sorry for the rant. Please reveiw now, please.


End file.
